


I Burn

by corikane



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane
Summary: Another poem, another mood.
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I Burn

April!

You light me on fire  
with a look  
with a touch  
your kiss sets me aflame

I loved you always,  
my friend, my nemesis,  
my love,  
you make me shiver

Pale, I feel  
breathless  
with your mere proximity  
Love me back  
or set me free

I'm drowning without you

Yours,  
Sterling


End file.
